An important goal when setting up passenger cabins in means of transport is often to maximise the available number of seats for passengers, which is limited among other things by the number of prescribed seats for flight attendants and by prescribed safety means, supply means and toilets. The ratio of the number of passenger seats to other means in the passenger cabin is a factor which influences the economic viability of an aircraft in line operation. As well as official regulations for the prototype certification and operational certification of means of transport, customer wishes should also be taken into account when selecting seat sizes, seat spacings, supply means and toilets, for example customer-specific special installations by operators of the means of transport.
It is generally virtually impossible to alter the sizes of aircraft kitchens because of the food which is to be carried and because of the required warming means capacity. However, DE 10 2009 034 406 A1 discloses an expandable toilet module of which the external dimensions can be enlarged during flight. Nevertheless, this can only be provided in a door region into which the toilet module can be enlarged.
DE 43 00 877 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,260 A disclose an aircraft comprising a series of supply means and toilets.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.